


You will set my house on fire to show me you were there

by milliondollarbum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Harry-centric, Infidelity, Louis-centric, M/M, Zayn-centric, implied drugdealer Zayn, implied prostitute louis, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliondollarbum/pseuds/milliondollarbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the boys in One Direction -it was the oldest who had the hardest to adapt to the new life.</p>
<p>Or, Louis and Zayn was neighbours before the whole boy band started. They grew up where sex, drugs and rock n roll was to the reality of everyday; where racism and homophobia was the order of the day.</p>
<p>(Where all the other three boys was new to the whole party scene -Zayn and Louis had lived it thousand times over)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Oi, pakifuck, where's your twink boy?" Some white teen shouted after him.  
  
"We need a good time, bet he'll just die for a cock, eh?" Another one from the group said; they all laughed.  
  
Zayn rolled his eyes, he knew they all were just bark and no brawl. Shit like this usually happens. But not many starts fights with him, he was excaotic -diffrent- and they were afraid of him. Or beats him down until he could taste the asphalt.  
  
He continued his little walk, a newly bought pack of cheap red chesterfield in his hand.   
  
"Loueh," he said as he saw his friend come out from the alleyway, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. A forty-something man came out behind him.   
  
The whole damn city loathed fags, yet didn't care who sucked behind doors. "Earned much?"  
  
Louis shrugged, "Twenty and a new bruise." He softly rubbed his belly where bruises colored him like a rainbow.  
  
Zayn nodded and lighted up a cig, opening the pack for Louis to take one.  
  
"What you doin' tonight?" Louis asked him, sitting down on the dirty asphalt ground.  
  
Zayn sat down beside him, exhaling the smoke. "Got some delivers, then help sis with her homework. Will probably be out all night selling."  
  
"Ah, save some for me will you?"  
  
"Wish I could, but you know how tight the money is. No matter how much I sell ma' will need it."  
  
Louis pouted, "I can give you a stellar blowjob."  
  
Zayn laughed and ruffled his hair, "I know."  
  
The older boy looked around the street, searching for someone, anyone. "I'll have money for it."  
  
Zayn looked away too, "I know." He repeated.  
  


* * *

  
  
Louis hated to go home. In the mornings he was usually out before his father woke with up from his drunken state, his mother more often than not working a night shift. He ushered his sister through breakfast, skipping meals so they could eat more. He always needed to send them to school with some food; even if it was sparse.   
  
After walking all his girls to school, he’d decide if he felt like going to his own school where all homophobic fuckers waited, or skip.  
  
Usually, he would go to the park and mindlessly watch the small pond. _“You won’t amount for anything”_  like his teacher said. Maybe that’s true.  
  
Zayn was in one year below him, even though it only were some months between their birthdays. The pakistani boy would often be found sitting with him gazing at the pond, neither feeling up for another round of racism.  
  
If his friend wasn’t there beside him, Louis would look for someone to make easy cash of. Like his father always yelled, it was the only thing he was good for.   
  
"Deep in thoughts?" Louis felt a cold bottle pressing to his face. He accepted the 7,0% ale from Zayn with a nod.  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"Let's head to the roof and smoke," _and fuck_ went unsaid.  
  
The roof was a place they had found some years prior, an abandoned warehouse with rusty stairs leading to the top.  
  
Zayn took his hand and helped him up the last step, looking out on their dirt city. "Looks like a dump." Louis said from behind him.  
  
He shrugged. It was home, the broken sign of their small supermarket, the cheap booze store. Corner filled with drug addicts and homeless.  
  
They sat down and lighted a joint, passing it around in quietness, before lightning up the second one.  
  
"We need to leave."  
  
"What, don't you just love all these racist homophobic people? Our starving families and abusive fathers?" Louis laughed ironically, "This is just _paradise._ "  
  
Zayn rolled his eyes at his friend attic. "Don't forget all these fuckers are the best customers." He laughed dryly with him.  
  
"Fucking cunt's," Louis sing songed of tune. It sounded amazing when he was high. He lifted his hand toward the sun, swearing he could feel it.  
  
Zayn laughed, it wasn't even funny, "Let's become singers."  
  
"Move to Bahamas, never get beaten again."  
  
"Never need to sell this shit,"  
  
"Never starve,"  
  
"Never be poor,"  
  
"Never get fucked for money."  
  
They looked out over the city again, watching the sunset coloring the broken ghetto with red and orange, almost making it look ablaze; almost making it look alive.  
  
"Let's." Zayn said. Louis nodded as good as he could with Zayn's cock in his mouth.  
  


* * *

  
It was weird at first, to get together with a group of kids younger than themselves. Louis still wondered how they have even passed their audition, both was higher than out of space, yet they still succeeded.   
  
Then they were put into a group with three kids, three younger kids who hadn't done shit with their life yet.  
  
Liam, a bullied kid with an amazing voice, seventeen years old and never kissed a girl.  
  
Niall, sixteen and wanted to be like Bieber. Never tasted any real party or alcohol, cider was like water, honestly.  
  
Harry, the youngest at sixteen, a romantic little fucker who was a good damn flower child.  
  
Louis laughed dryly as he rode Zayn’s dick, thinking about those three virgin boys in the room next door.  
  
“Fuck you laughing at?” Zayn growled as he fucked up into Louis harder.  
  
“We’re in here- _fuck_ ” he paused as Zayn gave a hard thrust right at his prostate, “f-fucking, while they are in the other room,” he moaned out.  
  
The dark haired man chuckled before turning them over, his cock never leaving Louis bum. He started to fuck into him with a new vigor, gripping his hips tightly.   
  
Zayn’s mouth found Louis throat, kissing him on his sweet spot, murmuring filth in his ear. Then, “Should I make you moan? Should I make you scream ‘til the other boys hear you in the other room, coming running to see what’s happening? To see you get wreckt,”  
  
“Zayn,” Louis gasped out, moving his up to meet his thrust.  
  
“Let their virgin eyes see something real, yeah? Only watched porn before, then come in here to see me fucking into you like the slut you are.”  
  
“Zayn,” Louis whined, “S-stop I’m going to,”  
  
Zayn’s hand found it’s way around his cock, squeezing him, preventing him from coming. “Let Harry come in, see you in this whimpering destroyed state.” He continued to fuck into him harshly, “That boy’s gone for you, say, would you let him fuck you?”   
  
He let go of his dick and in three hard trust Louis was coming. Zayn continued to move into him, whispering and kissing him all over as he chased his orgasm, “You would, wouldn’t you? Would let anyone fuck you, you slut.” He came inside his condom, falling down on top of Louis.  
  
They both breathed hard as Zayn pulled out and threw the condom away. “You dick.” Louis slapped him softly on the cheek, “Don’t take that up.”   
  
Zayn kissed his cheek, “We can’t forget our past, we can remember it and never go back to it.”  
  
Louis cuddled closer to Zayn, “You fucking drug addict.”  
  
They laughed softly in the after haze of the coke and sex. Life was beautiful.  
  


* * *

  
  
They were in Harry's bungalow, swapping stories between each other and telling bad jokes.  
  
Or well, Harry told bad jokes, Louis told marvelous jokes.  
  
Zayn rolled his eyes as Louis said this, "You're such a shit, Tommo."  
  
"Tommo?"  
  
"Yeah, that's my nickname." Louis said and giggled.  
  
Harry almost looked upset of not having known this. Louis patted his head, "It was my nickname from back home, darling."  
  
Harry looked honest to God relieved to know this. Zayn shared a look with Louis, that boy was head over heels for him.  
  
"Wait, you know each other?" Liam frowned.  
  
Louis shook his head discreetly while cuddling with Harry.  
  
"Nah not really, we was neighbours in a small town. Everyone knew of Tommo the fag." Zayn teased.  
  
Louis winced, low blow Malik. "And everyone knew of the Pakifuck." Louis smiled back.  
  
Niall nudges Liam, "You sure they will get along?"  
  
Liam hoped they would. He decided to steer the conversation into a safer area in precaution.  
  
"Harry, you was a baker, yes? What was your favorite pastier to make?"   
  
“I hope it was carrot cake, Harold, that’s the best thing in the whole world!” Louis shouted in his ear.  
  
He saw Zayn snicker and mouthing _‘except weed’_ to him. He discreetly gave him the finger.  
  
“Of course, love.” Harry replied, then blushed as he realised he had given him a pet name.  
  
Louis laughed, “Good, dear, then how about you make some to us all in the morning?”   
  
Harry beamed.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Why do you always use a condom?” Louis complained as they had finished fucking.  
  
“God know what been in there, wouldn’t want to catch anything.” Zayn winked.  
  
“Fuck off, like you weren’t pimping out your buyers.” he rolled his eyes.  
  
Zayn shrugged, “If they couldn’t pay for the drugs, then…”   
  
Louis hit him in the shoulder, “Fucking wanker.”  
  
“Cunt,” He kissed him to shut up.  
  


* * *

  
  
Three years down the road, they were the kings of fucking everything.  
  
Three years they had been free from their past.  
  
Yet, everything fell apart when someone from Doncaster spoke out about their origin, their history.  
  
Nothing was the same.  
  
Everything crashed and burned.  
  


 


	2. That's me, the boy with the broken halo

  
“Heya, love!” Louis said as he sat down next to Harry, “It’s crazy, innit?”   
  
Harry nodded from his position, sprawled all over the bed, “Crazy is one word to describe it. It’s mental, I thought it was over for us when we placed third -and now we’re in a boy band!”  
  
Louis giggled, “It’s sick, think of all these tours we’ll do. God, I’ve never been outside England before.”   
  
He lifted his head and sat down with his back to the bedframe, patting the space to the left of him, “You’ve never been outside United Kingdom? What, not even France?”  
  
Louis took a seat next to him, “Nope, my french-class did have a field trip to Paris, but I couldn’t join.” _My parents didn’t let me._  
  
“Aw, that’s sad,” Harry frowned at him, throwing an arm around him, “But don’t worry! Even if we don’t make it big, I swear I’ll take you to Paris someday.”   
  
Louis smiled at him, “You’re gonna do that for me, baby?”   
  
“Anything for you, Lou.”   
  
And oh God, Harry sounded so earnest when he said it. Louis let his head rest at his shoulder. “Do you love me, Haz?  
  
“W-what I,” Harry sputtered.  
  
Louis seated himself on his lap, looking into his eyes, “We’ve only know each other for some months, yet you are very cute and in love with me,”  He kissed his cheek, “Right?” He batted his eyelashes at him.   
  
He wasn’t really aware what he was saying, he was out of his goddamn mind; hell he was out of this galaxy. He felt loved and was loving everything and everyone, and he swore he spoke with God about all his problems and they disappeared so simply. He was in his own mind, so he didn’t really get why harry said “Yes.”  
  
Louis crooked his head to the side, “Yes what?” He wondered. What are they speaking about.  
  
“I love you, Louis.” And Harry dragged him down into a soft kiss.   
  
Louis didn’t really get what he was saying, but he was all on board with the physical contact. He kissed him deeper, placing his hand on his neck.  
  
“Lou,” Harry moaned into his mouth as he started to roll his hips, “Louis.” He groaned and his hand wandered down to his bum, squeezing it softly.  
  
“Is this your first time?” Louis asked at his neck, leaving dark marks in his trail.  
  
“Yes,” Harry flipped them over, kissing his collarbone. He never asked if it was Louis first time, and Louis prefered to not tell.   
  
They were rutting against each other, it was hot and electrifying -it was that simple fucking horny teenagers did.   
  
Their clothes were all over the room, he’s pretty sure Harry's t-shirt is hanging on the lamp, and fuck, it was everything he needed.  
  
Louis took of his boxers and lubed up three of his fingers. He couldn’t wait, and something he had learned was that virgins took forever prepping. He didn’t have forever - he wanted it now, hot fast and dirty.  
  
He groaned as he pushed his first finger inside, watching Harry bit his lip, “Does it hurt?” he asked.  
  
Louis answered with another moan as he continued to prep himself. He was out of space, he was God himself; he’s sure his mouth isn’t working but these drugs and sex is everything he need.   
  
He needed it now.  
  
“Fuck me,” Louis panted out, taking out all of his three fingers, “Haz, please.”  
  
Harry put on a condom and lubed himself up, before entering him. They groaned in sync as he bottomed out, “Fuck, Harry move,” Louis said with his eyes close.  
  
The younger boy started to move in and out slowly, almost scared to hurt him. Louis pushed his hips up faster to meet him, “faster,” he groaned.  
  
“Babe,” Harry groaned out as he started to pound into him faster and faster, “You’re so tight.”  
  
Louis felt his climax come at him, the small tug in his stomach. He didn’t even warn Harry as he came all over himself, squeezing Harry’s cock as he came inside the condom.  
  
The older boy giggled, this was exactly what he needed. Harry pulled out of him, throwing the condom somewhere close to the trash bin.  
  
He cuddled him closer, “So, are we like, boyfriends?” He asked and kissed his neck.  
  
“Sure.” Louis said sleepily.    
  


* * *

  
  
“Heard you was fucking with Harry, he's any good?” Zayn asked as Louis joined him outside for a smoke.  
  
“I don’t know, I was so wasted on eva I could get off by simply touching my nipples.” he shrugged.  
  
Zayn barked a laugh, “Man, fucking on mdna is the best, I think I actually fucked you three times in a row those nights.”  
  
“And it always hurted like a bitch the morning after,” Louis whined and took out a lucky strike fresh click and go.  
  
“You’re sore right now, or?” He asked as he blew out smoke through his nostrils.  
  
“Nah, Harry was way too gentle. Suppose I’ll need to teach him, if you’re up for it?” He teased.  
  
“Yes, that will work out perfectly - ‘Oh yeah hi Harry, watch me fuck Louis and learn the moves’, don’t think he will mind at all.”   
  
Louis laughed even harder, “Man, we should do it just so I can see Haz face when he walks in.”   
  
Zayn giggled with him, “We’re almost out of e thought, so tell me next time you take any, yeah?”  
  
Louis raised an eyebrow, “We’re going to be fucking famous, bet all drugs we point to will be delivered to our doors the same day.”   
  
“True. On another note, I just ordered some shit from Amsterdam, mostly weed and lsd.” Zayn nodded to himself, as if checking of a mental list.  
  
“Nice, next rave will be mental.” Louis threw the fag on the ground before lighting up a joint, “Seriously though, how the fuck did you even become a drug dealer? Was everyone back home fucking retards?”   
  
“Fuck yeah they were. Everyone was still into the whole ‘shady neighbour deals you the drugs’ instead of ordering of the internett.” Zayn smiled, taking the joint from Louis hand.  
  
“They were douchebags too, hating fags openly, literally spitting on me, but as soon as they were horny I was the first choice.” He sneered.  
  
Zayn blew out the smoke, looking over the city. “It’s a beautiful city,” He murmured out loud, completely ignoring what Louis said, “Nothing like our home.”   
  
“Imagine if we’d been growing up here, I wonder how our life would have been.” Louis said, staring out at the city.  
  
Zayn laughed, that full blown manic laugh he does when you’re too stupid to argue with, “Babe, we would be in the exact same position. I would be a better dealer, pimp; you would have been a better whore. The only thing that could have changed our childhood would been if our father’s wasn’t in the picture.”  
  
“Indeed. Do you think, when we’re rich and famous, I could get away with killing them?” He asked, smiling up so innocent.  
  
“You can get away with anything when you’re rich enough.”  
  
“Oh how wonderful. Let’s become more famous than the goose.” Louis giggled, taking another hit.  
  
Zayns laughter carried on with the wind.  
  


* * *

  
  
The year went on, they were touring all over Europe, they were starting to become the biggest boyband this world have ever seen.  
  
“Larry is trending again,” Zayn said from the sofa. All five boys were in the same hotel room, somewhere in Spain.   
  
Liam groaned, “What did you two did this time?”   
  
“Hey!” Louis frowned at him, “We didn’t do anything.”   
  
“We can’t even sit next to each other in interviews.” Harry said sadly.  
  
“Man, these fangirls are crazy. Like look at this, just you simply touching each other will make them say larry is real.” Niall laughed, showing some photos from twitter.  
  
“Well, larry is real.” Harry said, kissing Louis on the cheek.  
  
Louis returned the kiss, “You’re the best anyone could ever have,” he said before rising up from the sofa.  
  
“I’m tired as fuck, so it’s an early night for me!” He looked pointedly at Zayn, “Don’t stay up too long, boys."  
  
Ten minutes later Zayn entered his room with a hard cock and coke.

 

* * *

  
Louis was looking at the floor to roof mirror, growling at Zayn, “I told you not to leave any fucking marks didn’t I?” He motion to the big bruises at his hips, “God, now I can’t fuck Harry for like three days.”  
  
Zayn chuckled from the bed, “Just come to me then, I promise I won't leave any more marks.”   
  
The older boy sneered at him, “You always fucking say that, and then, guess what happens? You goddamn fucking leave even more marks. Fuck, I was so out last night, how many rounds did we do?” He touched the bruise, only to wince. “Probably no sex with Haz for five days,” he muttered.  
  
“You like it, you love the pain; you love the humiliation. You love it rough and dirty as much as I love giving away drugs to you.” Zayn smirked.  
  
Louis gave him the finger, “Old habits die hard.”  
  
The pakistan boy sighted, looking at the hotels mini fridge, “White or red?”   
  
“Red.”   
  
Zayn took out the red wine and two glasses and went to the sofa, motioning Louis over. Both was still naked as they sat down in the plush white sofa, drinking away their morning.  
  
“Why are you even bothering with Harry?” He asked as he snorted a line he’d just divide with his credit card.  
  
Louis rolled his eyes as he sniffed the second line, “He’s cute, he’s a safe card. I like him and don’t want to let him down.”   
  
“Aw baby, you love him more than me?” Zayn played hurt.  
  
“Please, I fucking despise you. You’re a relic of old times, and I hate it.” Louis poured himself another glass of wine.  
  
“If it helps, I hate you equally much. When I look at you I see the one I used to be - the one that sold women and men to the highest bidder. The one who ruined everyone with the hard drugs.” Zayn said as he stared at him, “I fucking hate you.”   
  
“Everytime I see you I want to throw up, I always remember all these alleys you found me in. Why the fuck am I still here.” Louis asked, staring down at the coke and wine.   
  
Here, meaning together, they both knew. “Guess we’re addicted to the past, in some sick twisted way."  
  
Zayn forcefully made Louis sit in his lap, staring at the older boy as he drank up the last of the wine.  
  
"The worst part was the never ending hate. You and me, we were the only one there for each other. We're each other's safeplace."  
  
Louis slapped him hard, he heard the neck crack, before taking his face in both his hands, "I hate it. I have Harry who loves me more than anything yet I find myself by your side time after time."  
  
Zayn gripped his hands, the coke was starting to kick in and he was hyper aware of everything that was happening. He kissed him deeply.  
  
The broke apart with saliva still connecting their lips. "Make me forget everything."  
  
They never got anything out of the conversation, just mumbles of thoughts and harsh kissing, marketing each other while whispering filth and degrading words in each other's mouth.  
  


* * *

  
Harry loved Louis, he really did. But, somewhere down the road he noticed how distant he was, how he never said I love you back. He said other things, like how he was the best boyfriend, how he loved his dimples, how good he was in bed.  
  
But never, never, “I love you”.   
  
He stared at the tea in his beer in his hands and watched the football match with disinterest. “Hey, Niall.”  
  
“Yeah?” Niall lowered the volume on the TV.  
  
“Do you think Louis loves me?” Harry asked seriously.  
  
The blond threw his head back and laughed loudly, “Haz, your romance is more romantic than Romeo and Juliet! ‘course he loves you, babe.”  
  
“Didn’t Romeo and Juliet end in a tragedy?” He frowned.  
  
Niall shook his head and pulled Harry into a hug, “Bro, shit’s the same. Your love will go down in history for fucks sake. Louis loves you like you love him.”  
  
The volume at the TV got louder again. Harry smiled, yes, he was just over thinking. Louis loves him, just as much as he loves him.  
  


* * *

  
"No, no like listen to this!" Zayn laughed as Louis took a hit from the bong, "Possessive Harry masterpost. Then they proceeded to put up all these gif of Harry acting possessive or jealous of you."  
  
Zayn continued to laugh manic as he handed to macbook to Louis, "Just look at all these."  
  
Louis laughed with him as they continued to go through the Larry tag. It was amazing how delusional these people were.  
  
“Not that delusional, you are together.” Zayn chuckled beside him. Did he said that out loud? He did say that out loud. Louis laughed.  
  


* * *

  
Sometimes, Zayn likes to imagine that his life is a video game. Where he levels up, gets exp, heals and finds companions. It’s easy, it’s not the real world.  
  
So while he acknowledges all his misdoing in life, he can just push it back in his mind and think of it like a failed quest.  
  
It’s two a.m. they’re somewhere in america, the air is hot and not even his headphones can turn out Louis moans from the room next to him.  
  
He laughs humorless, seems like Harry have finally got the message that Louis likes it rought and almost punishing like. Both of them were so alike, yet different in their sexlife.  
  
They both _needed_ physical contact to continue on with their life, it was one of their first habit they got in to.   
  
Zayn remembers it so well, how clueless they were at 13 when they first started to explore their bodies, just vanilla stuff. But it became a bad habit sooner than later, always as soon as they were alone they would fuck like rabbits.  
  
Louis liked it harsh and painful, he wanted bruises, memories that made him down to earth.  
  
Zayn wanted the control, he needed to inflict something on someone.   
  
In the end they wanted reminders they were alive, and drawing blood and leaving purple bruises was the best way, they realised too early. Actually, now that he thinks back, they might had been in the most toxic BDSM relationship. No rules, no safeword, under negioated kinks and more tears and screaming that was healthy.  
  
Toxic. Their shipname shouldn’t be zouis, it should be toxic. Or something equally ruining, maybe chemicals. Death.   
  
In his video game life, death was soon coming. The final boss.  
  
In his video game life, he would be hated. He would be that one that had leveled up through cheats and ruined everything he touched.  
  
Liam would have been a priest, or some kind of healer. A high leveled one, through hardship and pouring his whole life in. Niall and Harry too. Louis would have been like him, a cheater.  
  
But through all the shit he thought about, through all the fantasy teams, and dragon slaying; he mostly thought back of the the things he did.  
  
His little player, his own game self, would have been a druglord pimp. Selling drugs in extreme amounts to help his lovely sister and mother while living with his abusive father.  
  
He was the pimp, the one who sold his clients to the highest bidders.   
  
Zayn closed his eyes, remembering those days he _helped_ Louis.  
  
A pimp helping a prostitute. The prostitute covered in gore and bruises and thanked him with blowjobs, as he thanked him with drugs.  
  
Everything was easier to remember as if they were game characters.  
  
Zayn lighted up a red wright. 1.0 nicotine, exactly what he needed.  
  


* * *

  
Louis stared out from his balcony. It wasn't that good of a view - it was a shitty view actually, the only thing you could see was the forest. They are at Harry and his shared house in LA, somewhere on the countryside. The forest was ugly, he was used to fir needle and thick forest, not these sparsely treetops.  
  
It's around three a.m. when he goes back inside, back from his cig break. Three boys are unusually quiet, and one is smiling towards him, his back turned to the others. He crooked an eyebrow at the smiling boy, silently asking what Zayn had done. He grinned even bigger.  
  
"Louis," harry began hesitating, “I’m not sure how to say this love.” He walked towards where Louis was standing and engulfed in him in a hug, “Your father is dead.”  
  
“What?” Louis asked silently.  
  
Liam laid a steady hand on his back, “I’m so, so sorry. Both Yaser and Mark was at a bad spot at the same time. The Doncaster bank was robbed, and both you and Zayn’s father was one of the causality. I’m sorry.”  
  
Louis hide his manic grin on Harry's shoulder. His shoulders was moving from withholding laughter. It looked like he was crying, he bit his lip to hold it in. Is this what dreams are made of.  
  
Zayn had composed himself, “Haz, would it be okay if you left tonight? I know it’s your house, but…” He stopped, looking down. He should have become a god damn actor, “I, I think me and Louis would need a night to ourselves.”   
  
Harry nodded as he stroked Louis back, “God, yes, talk about old time and all that,” He forced a watery laugh.  
  
He hugged his older lover tighter, “I never met my father in-law, but I bet he was the best father, babe, I’ll always be here for you.”  
  
Louis looked up at him with shock, “Did, did you just propose?” It was more of a mocking to turn the attention away from _‘mark being a good father’_ except -  
  
“I guess I did?” Harry looked sheepishly before continuing, “I love you more than anything, and now that your father is dead you’ll feel so much sorrow. I wish to replace that with happiness instead- I love you, will you marry me?” He asked.  
  
Louis threw himself at Harry, “Yes, but oh God, babe, you need to be more romantic next time, and give me a ring.” He kissed him deeply, laughing into the kiss.  
  
Harry let him down after some minutes, “We’ll take our leave. I’ll leave you and Zayn to grieve, but I promise you I’ll pick out the most beautiful ring for you. I'm so sorry for your loss.”   
  
And with a kiss Harry and the other two boys left. No one noticed that Louis never said I love you back. Neither that he never have.  
  
When the door closed Louis let himself fell down into the cozy couch, “I can’t believe he actually did it.”  
  
Zayn grinned lazily at him, already starting to divide their goddess into lines, “The assassin or Harry?”  
  
“Both.” Louis grinned, “I transfered the money to Smith yesterday, and God, he’s good. Making it look like an accident and hitting two birds with one stone.”   
  
Zayn chuckled, “Sad those other three had to die, but what can you do?” He asked rhetoric.  
  
Louis sat down next to him and started to _breath_ in the white powder, “My only regret is not killing them by my own hands.”   
  
“Same,” Zayn said as he took a line, “And congratulations on the engagement, loved the way he said your father was a good one.”  
  
Louis laughs filled the room, “Yeah? You should give me a engagement fuck,” He grinned filthy, ignoring the second part.   
  
The other boy snorted, “That’s not how it works mate. But open a bottle of absolut and I’ll consider it.”  
  
Louis ran to the kitchen to get the high procented vodka, Zayn opened his fly.  
  


* * *

  
It was delusional to think that they could have gotten away with it. For three years nothing was said about the background, and when they had just fought they had gotten over the past, it came back.  
  
And really -- they should have known better than to believe that their life would have had a fairy tale ending.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Do tell me what you thing, and what you think will happens, darlings x  
> ((find me at tumblr @milliondollarbum))


End file.
